


NOCTURNAL writing group challenges 2: Teeth

by Kanervakani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gore, Horror, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanervakani/pseuds/Kanervakani
Summary: NOCTURNAL WRITING CHALLENGES, for the second challenge thats about teeth!!Chapters:1. Pluto (bodyhorror)2. Monarda





	1. Pluto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Plutos odd first experiences after their death- when their teeth began to constantly regenerate over and over again!!! And grow some extras.
> 
> TW: blood, bodyhorror, gore, tooth horror

Soft quiver of a fluorescent light, though unremarkably small and short, made Plutos eyelids flicker into a long awaited blink. Red veins had began to creep on their eyes towards their irises, and the blink made their eyes water. Their reflection remained the same. The dull stare of an ashy face with their lower jaw lazily hanging, keeping their mouth slightly agape. They stood unnervingly still. As if a still image in a moving scene. Their background and foreground were made lively by the fluttering of large moths and flies, and the lights of cars coming from their window carving deep shadows on their face. A moth slowly crawled over their cheeck. The skin shone with cold sweat. 

A hoarse gasp escaped their mouth. The moths that had rested on Plutos shoulders and face flittered in surprise, joining their tens of friends in the air and walls. The pain was becoming unbearable. A tension as sharp as the nails that Pluto pressed against their thigh. 

Soon their hand surged to their mouth, corners of their eyes wrinkling in exhaustion. They quickly pushed their fingers past their lips, pinching a tooth between their forefinger and thumb. It hadn’t hurt this much as a kid. It hadn’t been so agonizingly slow. Pluto would make it fast. They pulled with a shaky growl and a soft gagging noise and heard a noise- one that they had no comparison for. Almost like a pool noodle hitting water but wetter. Sand rubbing against sand. Coppery taste filled their mouth as they twist the tooth off, snapping it downwards with enough power to snap the nerve in half as they threw it down into the sink. 

Their eyes grew as a thick mix of spit, blood and something black dripped down their chin and fingers. Their jaw felt numbingly hot, ane their head throbbed. The reality of the moment could barely pass their shock. This was not natural- but had any of the odd things lately been natural? No. Pluto had learned to respect that. Maybe they were aging faster, maybe they would become an archaic mummy in a week and pass after the gods thought their torture had been enough. They didn’t think of this clearly, but very passingly, as they lift their hand up again and tore the more loose tooth next to the bleeding spot out. It clinked against the porcelain sink.

The third. 

The fourth. 

Pluto finally looked at themself in the mirror as they tugged on a tooth that wasn’t loose. The dulled pain had been replaced with a thudding of blood in their veins. Tears slowly rolled down their cheeks mixing with the colorful slobber. 

It wasn’t coming loose.

It didn’t matter. They would suffer as long as the gods wanted. Refusing was not an option. With a heavy breath they leaned backwards, almost falling on their heels, and wearily spun around small step by small step. The thought of bed didn’t get even a passing thought as they gracelessly slumped into their bathtub and laid down. They felt cold air gracing their skin and closed eyelids, and the last thing they remembered before sleep was the feeling or little feet tapping against their skin again. 

\---

When they woke up, the moths were gone. The only ache they felt was due to the tense muscles from the hard surface. Due to this- when they stretched and yawned they didn’t remember why they were sleeping in the bathtub. The reminder came when they saw dried up stains of black and brown on the front of their hoodie and it’s sleaves. Yet as they felt their mouth with their tongue- there were no missing teeth, no loose ones, no wounds. They smacked their lips in confusion rubbing their eyes with their sleeves.

Had it been a misunderstanding? 

But when they had gotten up to get water to drink from the sink, they were greeted with the sight of white, glinting teeth in the sink. Nor were there only the four that they recalled pulling out- but twelve, all still stained with red and black. 

They felt their teeth with their tongue again. They were fairly certain they hadn’t had a thirty third tooth jutting out below their lower front teeth. Nor forty forth above their upper teeth, nor forty fifth-


	2. Monarda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monardas short clip abt teeth!! They find a big snek. I think.

Jagged edges, dulled by years of wear felt smooth against the sliding soft skin, delicate little hand with it’s pale palm light in its touch. They moved almost as if afraid of the archaic bones stirring back to life and the colossean frame snapping its horrid jaws down on them. 

The black cage-like structures had caught Monardas eye from far. It stood on a a mountain, sloping elongated along the ziggurats as if it had been slithering down the hills at the time of its death. Most of the backbone, formerly supported by it’s enormous ribs had crumbled down to the ground, but the skull still stood proud, matted with black ash and jaw agape by some miracle of positioning. Monarda dared not try to push themself between its teeth to study the inner parts of the skull in fear of upsetting the natural settling and making the thing snap its jaws together to crush their body. 

Instead they kept sliding their hands against the lower teeth, swiping away some of the dark ash. The surface underneat was only darker, a glinting black of a deep dark void. A shiver ran through Monardas body. The air felt colder, even more silent than usual. 

Slowly, creeping, Monarda moved along the jaws to the eyesockets that seemed to suck the light out of the air. Then behind, where the jaw ended- and the negative side of the skull became visible. 

Monarda had to squint to see in the dark, wait, and get used to the heavy, dark cavern. As they began to see though, they shivered in N elation- curiosity of someone who didn’t belong to this world as they beholded the hundreds of smaller, sharp teeth covering every inch of the creatures inner skull. This was not possible, would have said someone unfamiliar to this world. The biology doesn’t make sense, they would have continued. Monarda slid in, simply wandering about the aspect of making this heir nest for the time being


End file.
